One Shots for Sicily
by HufflepuffForever
Summary: One-shots for my Hetalia OC.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* I don't own Hetalia but the character Sicily is mine.**

**A/N: Okay, I've been meaning to write a story for Sicily for a while but never got around to it. Basically when I write a one-shot for Sicily it will go here. This story might not be updated on a regular schedule but whenever I write a story for Sicily it will be put up. Enjoy, I guess? Also, I don't edit my stories so sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. And, these stories will have no story line, just a bunch of random stuff I decided to write.**

***Description for story* Sicily gets tired of Italy cooking pasta every day and goes out for pizza. But of coarse something has to go wrong.**

Sicily had enough. Pasta for every day off the week, 365 days a year. That's enough pasta to last someone a lifetime. Sadly, Sicily is only 13. When Italy put down a heaping plate of pasta for breakfast on no day in particular, Sicily snapped.

"What is your problem!" she yelled. "Pasta for every dang day of the year! On my birthday last year you cooked a PASTA CAKE!"

Italy looked like he was about to cry. "But I thought you liked my pasta?" he asked Sicily. "You said you did."

"Well, I lied," she said casually. "I'd prefer pizza." Her chair scraped on the floor as she got up from the table. She walked out of the kitchen and outside. Her short hair was plastered against her forehead because of the shower she had just taken, it was the same color of Italy's and she also had the annoying curl.

"Pizza," she muttered to herself, "I just wanted pizza for once." Sicily started walking down the sidewalk to the nearest pizza place, that she just happened to own.

She pushed open the door and the scent of freshly baked pizza washed over her. She pulled out a five-dollar bill and bought a slice of pepperoni pizza. She sat down at a table and waited for her pizza.

"Yo, Sicily!" Sicily smiled and looked down at the table. America had just walked into the restaurant and spotted her. He ordered something and then came over to sit with her.

"Hey America," she muttered, still looking at the table.

The pizza was set down at the table and Sicily took no time in taking a bite so she wouldn't have to talk to the other country. It's not that she didn't like him, quite the opposite actually, but sometimes it could be awkward.

"Sicily, why are you here anyway?" America asked, "I thought Italy didn't let you out of the house much?"

She swallowed then answered, "He doesn't. I got tired of eating pasta 24/7 so I got up and left."

"Are you going to go back?" America asked. He seemed concerned, which was a bit strange.

"I have to," Sicily said with a smile. "He's my brother. I have to forgive him! And I only brought five bucks with me so I don't have much of a chance of making it out in the great big world."

"You could always stay with me."

The statement was almost too quiet to hear and she probably wasn't meant to hear it, but she did. A light pink color dusted her cheeks and she looked down at her pizza. America's slice lay untouched on his plate and her own slice, which should have been gone, was still sitting on her plate with only one large bite taken out of it.

"I should go," Sicily said, looking up at America when she was sure that her cheeks were back to their normal color, "I don't want Italy to worry to much."

America perked up, "I'll walk you home. Because… I'M THE HERO!"

Sicily laughed at her friend and didn't object when he started walking home with her instead of going to his own home. When Sicily got to her house she waved good-bye to America and opened the door. Italy was talking to Germany and Japan while making frantic gestures with his arms.

"We have to go find her! What if Russia got her? What is _France_ got her!"

Sicily walked in and shut the door. "Now there's a scary thought. If I had seen France at all, I would have come running home."

Italy turned around and then pulled his little sister into a hug. Sicily laughed and hugged her brother back. She waved to Germany and Japan. When Italy let go of her he told her he was sorry for never asking if she wanted something other than pasta to eat. He also said he'd make her pizza if she wanted. But, remembering the awkward time with America at her pizza place she declined.

"I'm actually in the mood for pasta," she said, a light, almost undetectable, pink crossing her cheeks at the thought of America, "I've had enough pizza to last me a life time.

Italy happily hurried off to the kitchen and cooked Sicily an entire new plate of pasta. She ate it and never told Italy anything about what happened while she was out. No, that would remain her secret for as long as she should live. And perhaps one day she'd take America up on his offer?

A/N: Well, that was not exactly how I planned that to turn out but hey, what works, works, right? And maybe Sicily and America will get together in the end if I stop failing at every Romance story I write. XD. Ah well, until then Sicily and America will have to get along with out me.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* I don't own Hetalia. Sicily, however, is mine.**

**A/N: Well, I got the idea for this one-shot while I was writing the first one. So, whatever. Enjoy.**

***Story description* All the countries are over at England's house and Sicily got dragged along. Faking going to the bathroom she goes exploring. What could she find?**

Sicily was bored. Good to honest bored. She was at a meeting at England's house with all the other countries. She had wanted to stay at home while Italy went to the meeting by himself but he had dragged her along anyway. She muttered something about going to the bathroom and got up. She passed quite a few doors before one caught her attention.

She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. Dust flew up in the air and made Sicily sneeze. She looked around quickly before stepping through the door and shutting it. There was a staircase and a dim light coming from the end of it. She started climbing the stairs. Everything got dustier as she walked up.

"Whoa!" Sicily said to herself as she took in the piles of boxes and random things around the room. "This must be England's attic or something! Time to explore!"

She went over to the nearest box and opened it. She picked up a small model of a ship. She examined it for a second before putting it down and returning to the box and ruffled around. Nothing else extremely interesting caught her eye so she returned the ship to the box and went on to the next one.

She opened it up and looked inside. There were a whole bunch of pictures inside. She picked up one in a golden frame. It was England, France, America, and… and… oh what was his name? Sicily remembered seeing him somewhere before. Brushing that aside she slid the picture out of the frame and turned it over.

_France, America, Canada and I_, it read. So the person who's name Sicily was trying to remember was Canada. Was he the person with the polar bear? She shrugged and picked up another picture. This one had a younger looking England and France in it. Sicily stifled laughter as she looked over the picture. They both looked so funny. She picked up another picture and choked on her laughter. Was that Italy and Germany? They looked so different. She grabbed another picture and gave it a good look. She didn't recognize the man and woman standing in the picture, or why they were by a piano but oh well.

"How did England come into possession of these pictures?" Sicily asked herself, "I don't even think he knew these people. Wonder what else is up here?"

She left the pictures on the floor except for the one she had in her hand. When she looked down at the picture she flat out stopped walking.

"Is that England in a pirate hat?" She asked. "Why is it so dark up here?" She dropped the picture on the ground and went looking for a light switch. When she found one she quickly switched it on. The boxes and piles on stuff were bathed in better light so Sicily could see better.

She walked over to something that looked slightly like a wardrobe. She flung open the doors and got a face full of dust. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face to rid the space in front of her of dust. When she stopped coughing and looked at the contence of the wardrobe. It looked like a bunch of moth eaten clothes. She was about to close the wardrobe when something caught her eye.

"No way," Sicily breathed. She reached up and pulled a pirate hat off the top shelf. Dust rained on top of her but she didn't care. She looked at the hat and then opened the wardrobe as far as it could go. She put the hat on the floor and pulled out a pirate outfit. "England was a pirate!"

Sicily went running around trying to find more things that indicated anything about England's pirate life. She pulled out lots of ship figurines and statues but they were all different, no way of telling which one was England's ship. She looked behind a box filled to the brim with old dishes and found a long sword. She picked it up and placed it by the hat and the clothes.

"This is so cool!" She said, her eyes shining with excitement, "England was a real pirate! I wonder if Italy knows?"

There was a thump that didn't come from the room Sicily was in. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"How long was I up here? Maybe people have come looking for me!"

She quickly went down the stairs and opened the door. After making sure the hallway was clear she walked out and shut the door. She went walking down the hallway until she met Italy.

"Sicily! How long does it take to go to the bathroom?" he asked her.

"Are you a girl?" Sicily questioned, "No. I don't think you would know how long it takes girls to go to the bathroom."

The brother and sister went back into the room with everyone else. Sicily endured the rest of the meeting but couldn't resist sneaking some glances at England and wondering if he really had been a pirate at one point.

When everyone was leaving She procrastinated enough so that she and Italy were the last ones to leave. As she walked out the door she turned to England and said, "Arg, pirate or not, your attic is pretty dusty. You should clean it." After she saw the surprised look on England's face she turned and left.

"What was that about?" Italy asked her.

Sicily shrugged. "I don't know. I was in the bathroom."

**A/N: Yay! I thought that turned out pretty good. I only have one more one-shot idea before I run out of ideas so after that there might not be an update for a while. But I'll try and get an idea ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own Hetalia. But I wish.

A/N: Whoopde doo. I finally typed this one shot up. I couldn't quite think of a good start, or end so I want to know what you thought.

*Description* Sicily is sick. Just with a cold but Italy is fussing over her like she's going to die. No matter what Sicily tells Italy he still fusses over her. Can she learn to accept it?

Sicily blew her nose into another Kleenex. She could tell you first hand that colds were not fun. You could blow your nose, and blow your nose but you would still have a stuffy nose. Or maybe that was just her.

Well, Sicily had stayed in her room all morning, avoiding Italy, but now she really had to use the bathroom. She'd have to get up out of bed and walk to the bathroom because the other option was an absolute NO!

Sicily quietly crept to the bathroom and did what she had to do, but she wasn't so stealthy as she walked back into her room because she tripped and hit the ground with a loud THUD! She groaned and pushed herself up. She hadn't broken anything, thank goodness, but she might be bruised.

"Sicily!" Italy yelled up the stairs, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Sicily replied, her voice being distorted a bit by her stuffy nose, "I just knocked something over."

"I'll come help you pick it up."

Sicily could hear Italy climbing the stairs. She started to freak out. She couldn't let Italy finder still in her pajamas with her hair unbrushed; he'd know something was up then. So she quickly got up and ran into her room. She locked the door and, just for good measure, pushed her dresser in front of it. She breathed a sigh or relief and quickly got dressed. She sat on her bed and listened to her music for a while. Then the banging on her door started. It didn't go away until she moved the dresser and opened the door.

"What?" Sicily yelled at whoever was banging on her door. Her stuffy nose had gotten worse, she could tell. She hardly sounded like herself any more.

Italy looked at her with an astonished glance. "Your nose sounds stuffy," he told her. His look of astonishment turned into a look of concern. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah," Sicily said, shaking her head slightly, "I'm fine. It's just a cold."

"I'll make you some chicken noodle soup," Italy proclaimed, "It has pasta in it!" He ran down the stairs and Sicily heard the crashing as tin cans hit the floor. She winced. That hadn't sounded good.

"Do you need help?" she called downstairs.

"No!" she heard her brother call back, "I got it! You just rest!"

Sicily sighed and went back into her room. It bugged her that Italy fussed over her when she had this type of minor cold. She hated to imagine what it would be like if she ever broke a bone. She shuddered at the thought.

Soon Italy came up with a steaming bowl of soup. Sicily gulped it down quickly. She was hungry because she hadn't gotten breakfast this morning. The soup was hot and scalded her throat but it tasted good. She had to admit that Italy's cooking seemed to improve when she was sick. Not that it wasn't good before, it was, really, but he seemed to try extra hard when she was sick. Even something like regular soup tasted good.

"Japan and Germany were going to come over today to train but I don't know if they should. You are sick after all," Italy said.

"It's just a cold," Sicily assured him, "They can still come over. Besides, if they thought a cold was that big of a deal they'd tell you." Sicily secretly wished that Germany and Japan would come over because then Italy would have to do something other than fret over her.

Italy stayed with Sicily until the doorbell rang. Then he went downstairs and Sicily secretly followed. Germany and Japan were standing in the doorway. They came in and she rushed to hide behind an open closet door so Italy wouldn't see her when her turned around.

"Si-chan?" Japan said from behind her.

She jumped and spun around. "Japan, don't do that to me."

"Sorry," he apologized. " what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Sicily said quickly, "Just um… playing hide and seek with Italy." She cursed herself silently for the lame lie but it was then best she could come up with on the spot.

"Okay," Japan said, "I'll leave you alone then."

He left and she was, once again, alone behind the closet door. She chanced a glance around the door and saw Italy talking to Germany and Japan. Most likely discussing the training they were going to do today, and if Germany and Japan were staying over for dinner afterwards. They rarely did, and Sicily doubted they would now because sick with a cold, but it was always part of the conversation.

"Let me go check on Sicily and we can start," Sicily heard Italy say.

She groaned. There was no way that she could get upstairs before Italy. She was doomed for a rant on staying in bed while she was sick. DOOMED!

Italy ran back down and started looking around. When he finally got that she wasn't hiding behind any closed door he started looking behind the open ones. When he found her she smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Hey Italy. My turn to seek?"

Italy almost smiled but he went right back into caring and brotherly mode.

"If you had gone outside you could've caught the flu! Or worse! You have to stay up stairs and rest so your cold doesn't get worse. Let's go."

"It's just a cold!" she yelled, "I'm not going to die! This isn't some, um, fatal disease!"

Italy stopped dead. He turned around and grabbed Sicily's arm. As he pulled her past Germany he said, "He just wants what's best for you. I admit a cold is not that big of a deal, but rest will make it go away faster."

Sicily glared at him. "You would take his side, wouldn't you?"

Italy pulled her up stairs and into her room. She sat down on her bed and grabbed her book.

"Well," she said, a small smile playing across her lips, "Maybe I can finish my book now."

She grabbed her book off her bedside table and flipped it open to the page she had ended on the night before. She leaned up against the wall and started reading. Maybe having a cold wasn't such a bad thing.

A/N: WHY DID THIS TAKE ME SO LONG TO FINISH?GAH! Not nice. So, I finally have another idea! *happy tears!* I'll try to get it up ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Being bored at home and thinking about what I'm going to put on my "Dear Finland" letter this year, ended up in this. Yay? Part One of Two because I needed to get this part out of the way before I get to the part I want to write. So… it's really a two- shot. DEAL WITH IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. I can always dream…**

**Story plot line thing (For this part): Sicily is enjoying a quiet Christmas Eve at home. That is, until Italy drags in a Christmas tree and announces they have to go present shopping for the Axis and the Allies.**

Sicily sat curled on the couch, re-reading one of her favorite books for the fifth time, when Italy came in, lugging a giant Christmas tree behind him. Sicily stared at him, not even bothering to get off the couch. The open door was letting cold air in and some of the branches on the tree still had snow on them, which was dropping onto the floor and making a bit of a mess.

"Italy," she said, "What are you doing? It's Christmas Eve. We never get the tree until later tonight."

"Sicily!" Italy said, happily waving a mitten clad hand in the air. "I went out to get a tree so we don't have to get it when we go present shopping later! Will you come help me? This tree is heavy!"

Sicily marked the page in her book and stood up to help Italy with the tree. She was to pull it from inside the house while Italy went outside to push. She gripped a branch and pulled with all her might as Italy yelled that he was ready. The tree barely moved. Sicily growled and gripped the tree harder as she gave the branch a good yank. The tree moved enough that she didn't have to help anymore and Italy could get it in the house himself.

She put on warm socks and pulled on winter boots that were getting to small for her. She pulled on her pink camouflage jacket- the one Italy got her for Christmas last year, presumably so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd, and pulled a red and green striped scarf out of the closet. She put on some pure white earmuffs and walked outside where Italy was waiting.

"You look adorable," he said, patting Sicily on the top of her head.

"Whatever," Sicily muttered, burying her face in her scarf to hide the light blush that had crossed her cheeks. "I just hope we don't run into anyone we know at the shops." The last thing she wanted was someone who knew her to see her Christmas shopping.

"That would be fun!" Italy said, grabbing her hand with his gloved hand. "We should ask Germany and Japan if they want to come with us!"

"But then their presents would be a surprise," Sicily said quickly, trying to avoid staying out in the cold longer than she had to.

Italy looked fine with her response and they walked to the small shopping area close to their home. It was busy but, luckily, Sicily didn't see any other countries. Italy ran off to get a present for Germany and told her to find something for Japan. She walked by a Manga store and stopped to look in the window.

"I wonder what Manga Japan would like," Sicily wondered, walking into the warm shop. She shed her earmuffs and scarf as she leaned over to look at a Manga shelf. She pulled something off the shelf and flipped it open. She read a few pages before sliding it back. She looked around and went to a different section of the store. She grabbed a Manga and decided Japan would like it. Sicily dug some money Italy had given her out of her coat pocket. She paid for the book and walked out of the shop and back into the cold.

"Sicily!" Italy said running up to her, "Where to now?"

Sicily shrugged. "I'd like to find something for America. Maybe you could find some wine for France or something." Before she finished talking Italy raced off to a wine shop to buy France some wine. She walked down the street to a video game store and stepped inside.

"Dude, this game is way to much," she heard a familiar voice say.

Sicily froze. It was America.

"I wish I had enough money for it, but I still gotta buy a present for England. And something for Sicily. Apparently Italy invited us all over for a party."

Sicily crept forward to get a look at the box America was looking at. It seemed like a horror game. She might be able to buy it. She knew she had enough money left from Italy, but she still had to buy something for the other people Italy pegged her on. She dug around in her pants pocket and pulled out a wadded twenty-dollar bill. Enough to cover what would still be needed for the game.

She ducked behind a shelf as America walked past and then ran over to the game. She picked it up and placed it on the counter. She paid for it and walked out, keeping an eye out for America. She saw Italy come out of a flower shop- most likely with sunflower seeds for Russia. His bag was starting to look a bit heavy with everything in it.

"Sicily! We're almost ready to go! We just have to find presents for China and England!"

"I'll get something for China," Sicily said quickly. "Finding something shouldn't be to hard." And she raced off before Italy could ask for her help on finding a present for England.

She walked into a stuffed animal shop and looked around before pulling a stuffed cat off the shelf. "I guess he would like this," she muttered. She paid for it and left the shop, ready to head home for the night. After all, they still had to wrap the presents they had gotten.

Sicily walked around a bit looking for her older brother, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She ran out of a shop, knocking her over in the process. She got up and rubbed her arms, which were getting cold even with the jacket.

"Sicily!" Italy cried. "That shop was scary! But I managed to find something for England."

Sicily looked at the thing Italy was holding out for her to see. "It's a black cloak," she said giving Italy a 'you're kidding me right?' look.

Italy put it in his bag and the brother and sister started walking home. When they reached their house Italy set Sicily to the task of decorating the tree while he wrapped the presents. She got out the ornaments and started hanging them on the tree. Each ornament looked different.

"Don't forget to hang the new ones I bought!" Italy said cheerfully from where he was sitting, trying to figure out a way to wrap France's wine bottle.

Sicily opened the box's cover and saw all the flags of the countries that were coming over. She shook her head and started hanging the ornaments on the crowded tree. When she was done, she walked over to the table, where Italy was still trying to wrap the wine bottle. She took a length of ribbon and tied it around the neck of the bottle.

"There," she said, "That's all you need to do."

She looked at all the presents already wrapped on the table. It looked like he had wrapped them all in different wrapping paper and attached a name card to each. Sicily picked up the last thing that had to be wrapped and nearly dropped it.

"I thought you might like to wrap America's present, Sicily," Italy said smiling a small, knowing smile, "I saw him come out of the video games store, and then you came out a few moments later."

Sicily sat down and wrapped the videogame carefully. When she was done, she stuck a bow on top and wrote his name on it. She placed it on the pile and closed her eyes. She laid her head on the table and drifted off to sleep, not even noticing when Italy snuck over and drew a little heart next to America's name on the package.

**A/N: END OF PART ONE! Stay tuned for part two!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! I get to write Part 1.5 now! It was getting to long, so now it has part 1, part 1.5, and part 2. Blegh, in response to Quiet Harmony-chan, Yes, I think she does. She hasn't met him yet (Which is bad) but she will soon! (Which is good!)

***Disclaimer*: I don't own Hetalia. Boo.**

**Story Description: Sicily wakes up on Christmas, feeling ready for whatever the other countries throw at her. Everyone is just starting to come over, and she needs to be on the lookout for mistletoe.**

Sicily opened her eyes and the first thing she thought was: _Christmas. _She had always liked Christmas. But this year might be different. Italy had invited over the rest of the Axis and the Allies, and they were supposed to be there at four o'clock. She looked at the time on the microwave. 11: 27, plenty of time to do whatever Sicily and her older brother had to do before the other countries came over.

"Let's build a snowman!" Italy said as Sicily got up and stretched.

"I have to change first," Sicily muttered, "Then I can come help. Just make sure we have all the stuff for its face before hand. Unlike the last time you wanted to make a snow man and we ended up using a paintbrush for the nose."

Italy smiled sheepishly and ran to the cupboards to get everything they needed for their snowman. Sicily walked upstairs and changed into some more, Christmassy clothes. She had on a green shirt and a white skirt and white tights. She normally objected to skirts and the like, but it was Christmas.

"I'm gonna freeze my butt off," she muttered as she pulled on the same things she had worn for present shopping. She walked outside and started helping Italy make the snowman. They put the face on and Sicily rubbed her cold legs. The tights were definitely not a good idea out in the cold and she'd have to remember that.

"Time for lunch," Italy said, happily walking back to the house with a small spring in his step. Sicily couldn't figure out why, but she had a bad feeling that she'd find out later.

She walked into the house and shed her warm clothes. It was plenty warm in the house so it wouldn't take long to warm back up. She ran a brush through her hair as Italy put a bowl of ramen in front of her. Quickly eating the warm ramen and putting the presents under the tree she saw something that made her face flush with embarisment and anger.

"Italy," she said through clenched teeth, "Why is there a heart next to America's name? I didn't put it there." She shoved the carefully wrapped in his face.

"You look so cute together," Italy said, taking the present from her and putting it under the tree. "And I know how awkward you get around the male countries! Especially the Allies. You just need a little push to get what you want."

"I can rewrap it," Sicily muttered, "I still have like four hours."

"We have to decorate the house!" Italy said, pulling a box of Christmas decorations out of the closet. "You can rewrap it later!"

"How long will decorating take?" Sicily asked as Italy dragged another box out of the closet. "The entire day?"

"Around three hours, if we work fast."

Sicily grabbed a box. "I'll start up stairs."

Italy grabbed a box and roughly three hours later the house was decorated with fake snow and tinsel. Sicily was breathing hard and was sitting in the couch. Italy put a reindeer antler headband on her head and she didn't even have the strength to take it off. She looked at him and he was wearing a Santa hat.

"So, I'm Rudolf?" she asked, standing up and walking over to the tree.

The doorbell rang. Sicily turned to glare at the door. Whoever had the nerve to show up an hour early and stop her from rewrapping America's present was going to die very slowly and very painfully. Italy flung open the door to Germany.

"Hello Italy," he said, "Hello Sicily. I thought I would come over early and give you your presents."

"You got me something, Germany?!" Italy said surprised. "What is it?"

Germany handed Italy a box and gave one to Sicily, who had walked over to see what Germany had gotten Italy. She opened her box and pulled out a pair of gloves that would keep her hands safe while training. She smiled. Maybe Italy would let her train now.

She looked over at Italy and saw him staring into his box. She leaned over and saw pasta ingredients resting inside. Sicily closed her box and brought it up to her room. Another knock on the door sounded, along with some yelling.

"America, England, and France," Sicily guessed. She walked downstairs and saw her guess was right. America. England and France had just entered the house, and they had been arguing about something. All three of them were holding a big stack of presents, one for everyone most likely. Sicily couldn't help but think about her present to America, which she would have no time to rewrap now that he was there.

"Dude, it's totally cold outside," America said, putting his stack of presents down by the tree.

"It's winter," England said, setting down his stack of presents too, "It's going to be cold."

Sicily stood on the bottom stair, silent, not really wanting to be noticed. She stepped down the last step and walked into the kitchen. It was quieter in there because everyone was still standing in the entryway. She pulled a bag of popcorn out of the pantry and put it in the microwave. She dug around for Italy's white flag making stuff, looking for a long piece of string and a needle.

She pulled a needle and string out of the cupboard just as the door opened again. She strained her ears to catch a name of who had come now.

"China, bro," said America, "Isn't this party going to be awesome?"

"Hi Japan!" she heard Italy say, "You can put your presents by the tree!"

Sicily got up and pulled the popped popcorn out of the microwave. As she started stringing popcorn she deduced that they were only waiting for Russia to come, before Italy would drag her over to everyone and they would all sort presents. The string gradually filled with popcorn and Russia still hadn't arrived yet. Sicily heard footsteps coming into the kitchen where she was sitting, and she was conscious that she was still wearing the reindeer headband Italy had stuck on her head.

"Hey, Sicily," America said, "Where's the bathroom?"

"There's one upstairs, right at the end of the staircase, or there's one down that hallway and to the right," she said, never taking her eyes off the string.

"Thanks," America said, starting to walk down the hallway.

She heard the door open and shut. Russia was here. Italy ran in as she was tying the end of her popcorn string so none of the popcorn would fall off. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the living room. All the countries were standing around, a bit awkwardly. Well, they had all been enemies during World War 2, that's not surprising.

America walked in and Sicily sat down on the couch, where she had been sitting after they had decorated. The popcorn string laid across her lap, nearly forgotten.

_I am not looking forward to presents, _she thought, _Maybe there's a way to avoid them. _

Italy started sorting presents. It looked like everyone had brought in a present for everyone else, despite the World War 2 thing. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad.

**A/N: Wah! So long! If I had put everything I was thinking of in this part, it'd be really long. So… part two next time then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FINALLY PART TWO! Now this is the part I really wanted to write! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But I own Aixs Powers on DVD. YAY!**

**Discription: Sicily is dreading America finding her present, and she's also dreading what she'll end up getting in her pile of presents. Still on the look out for mistletoe.**

Sicily stared at the pile of presents sitting by her on the couch. They ranged in size from one that could fit in the palm of her hand, to one the size of a small TV. She looked at everyone else. Their piles were about the same size as hers and everyone looked ready to open them. She picked up one and read the tag. It was from France. She made a mental note to not show what was in there to everyone.

"Okay!" Italy said, "Everyone choose one present on open it!"

Sicily set France's present aside and picked up the one from England. It was the size and shape of the new book she'd been wanting for about a month. Everyone else was busy tearing that paper off their presents so she opened hers carefully. The book landed in her lap and she opened the front cover. Her eyes widened. England had somehow found a signed copy of the book.

She looked up at England who was staring, red faced and angry at a red rose in his hand. From France no doubt. She laughed and set the present aside. Everyone was just tearing through their piles so she decided to open the present from France. She opened it gingerly, acting as if there might be a bomb inside. All that was in it was a pamphlet with tips on "How to get a guy". Her face flushed bright red and she stuffed the pamphlet back into the box.

She opened all her other presents and was left with America's small box that could fit in her hand. She opened it carefully and flipped open the hinged box. Inside was a sliver bracelet. She flushed a very dark red and snapped the box closed. Italy, who was sitting across from her on the floor, smiled at her flushed face, and motioned to America. He had just picked up her package and smiled, while blushing a light pink. He opened it and stared at the video game.

"Merry Christmas!" Italy said, throwing a bunch of ripped up wrapping paper in the air like snow.

Sicily grabbed America's present and muttered something about going to the bathroom. She ran up the stairs and nearly slammed the bathroom door. She couldn't hear anything going on downstairs over the blood pounding in her ears. She opened the box again and stared at the bracelet. It was nothing much, a silver chain link bracelet with a silver heart charm on it.

"I normally don't wear this stuff," she muttered as she clipped the bracelet around her wrist, "But I guess it wouldn't bother me to wear it. It was a Christmas present after all."

She examined the bracelet before opening the door and walking back down stairs. Everyone was doing something with at least one of their presents. England was angrily tearing the petals off the rose France had given him, Italy was reading a Japanese cookbook, France was reading the back of the wine bottle she and Italy had given him- not a good idea on reflection-, Russia was looking at a light blue vase for sun flowers, America was reading the back of a Mc Donald's gift card, Japan was reading his new Manga, Germany was writing things down in a notebook, and China was surrounded by stuffed animals- which didn't seem to bother him at all.

Sicily went into the kitchen and started setting the table. She pulled things out of the fridge and set them on the counter because the table was already a bit cluttered. She pulled a turkey out of the oven and set it on top of the stove. The countries came in and sat down. Sicily sat down between America and Italy, not the best position, but it was better than sitting by France.

She pulled the reindeer antlers off her head. Italy said grace and several countries got up to get food. Italy got up and left America and Sicily sitting by each other. She stared at her plate and hopped America wouldn't notice her blushing.

"How did you know I wanted that video game?" he asked, "I was just going to get it in July, when it would go on sale, or something. And Italy told me that he didn't give you enough money for it and all the other presents you bought."

"I used some of my own money," Sicily said, looking up from her empty plate and at him, "And I was in the shop with you when you were looking at it." She played with the charm on her bracelet and looked back to her plate.

"Really?" America asked.

Sicily blushed a darker shade of pink and nodded. "It doesn't matter though," she said quickly, "I was saving up for the book England got me anyway. Now I need to start saving for something else."

America leaned back in his chair. Sicily grabbed her plate and got into the food line behind Japan. She couldn't just sit there in that awkward silence with America. She put food onto her plate and sat back down. America was up getting food, so she could eat in peace for a while.

Italy sat down next to her and looked at her bracelet. "Who got that for you?" he asked.

"America," she muttered, scooping up some mashed potatoes. "But it's no big deal."

Italy patted her head. "Sure it's not."

Sicily shrugged and put the potatoes in her mouth. She and Italy had made most of the food before Christmas Eve, so they just needed to be reheated. They still tasted like they had just been made though.

America sat down and started on his chicken.

"You can not have wine at the table!" England told France who had taken out his wine bottle. "It's not appropriate! Sicily shouldn't be having alcohol yet!"

Sicily sighed and got up for more food. She had a feeling something like his was going to happen. She was going to stay out of it. She put more potatoes on her plate and sat down. England and France were still arguing and most of the other countries were watching them.

England finally gave in and let France pour everyone a glass of wine. Even Sicily had one, though hers was much smaller than everyone else's.

_I wonder how long it will take for everyone to get drunk? _Sicily wondered as France drained his glass and poured another one. _Not very long I guess. If everyone keeps going at the rate they are now. Even America's glass is about half gone now._

Sicily picked up her glass and sniffed the red liquid. She took a small sip and nearly spit the foul tasting liquid back out. It was sour and burned her throat as she swallowed. She set the glass down and took a gulp of water. She got up from the table once everyone hit their third glass of wine. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of a bunch of drunk countries.

She sat outside on the front steps, staring up at the sky, which was starting to get dark. It was around eight the last time she looked at a clock, and the countries were supposed to leave before midnight. If they were all drunk that might not be the case.

"Hey Sicily," someone said from behind her, adding a hiccup at the end.

Sicily turned around to America. "Hi?" she asked, "Are you done eating?"

America nodded and hiccupped again. "Everyone was getting a little ruddy in there. AHAHAHAA!" He sat down next to her. "I've always liked you," he said, staring right into Sicily's eyes, "You were always so nice, and able to stand up for everyone. Even if you didn't know who they were."

"You're really drunk, aren't you?" Sicily asked. "like, really, REALLY, drunk."

America grabbed her and kissed her before she could do anything else. The taste of wine was on his breath but she couldn't help but blush.

"AH- HA! There you are you wanker!" England said as he burst out the door, "Don't go escaping on me like that! I wasn't done with you yet!"

Italy ran out. "Yeah! Go Sicily!"

She blushed harder as the other countries appeared in the doorway. America pulled away and smiled. "YEAH!" he said, "AMERICA RULES!"

Sicily sat there dumbfounded. She hadn't expected her night to end like that. But, secretly, she was glad it did.

**A/N: Yup… ta da? I'm kinda bad at romance stories as you can probably tell. But writing drunk countries was fun! I still think that sounds strange… OH WELL! Opinions? Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Time for something I should have done from the start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, no one would ignore Canada! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Description: Italy says someone's coming over to celebrate New Year's Eve with them. Sicily's not too happy to figure out that it's another brother.**

Sicily played with her silver bracelet that America had gotten her for Christmas. She had taken to wearing it wherever she went, enduring the teasing it got from Italy. She loved the bracelet and it reminded her of what he said to her after all the other countries had gotten drunk.

Her door swung open to Italy, making her jump and almost fall off her bed. He always knocked because she didn't like to be disturbed when she was thinking, but whatever news this was, it couldn't wait.

"I just got Romano to come over for Christmas Eve!" he exclaimed.

"Who's Romano?" Sicily asked.

"Romano is your other brother," Italy explained. "You've never met him because he normally hangs out with Spain! He's nice when you get to know him, and not very nice at first. Kind of like you!"

Sicily glared at her brother, sending the hint to get out of her room unless he wanted a black eye. He left in a hurry, saying something about burning pasta, leaving Sicily alone again.

"I have another brother?" She asked herself. "Man, if he's anything like Italy I might have to claim my independence. I couldn't handle two pasta loving idiots in one house hold."

Her hand found the bracelet, which she was starting to associate with good luck. It was only a few days after Christmas and she was going to have another issue to think about.

She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had stuck glow in the dark stars up on it after Japan got her a few packs of them for Christmas. At night they reminded her a lot of outside so it helped her fall asleep. Now all the stars reminded her of was tonight, when she would meet her other brother.

Italy knocked on her door again and told her to eat some lunch. She yelled that she'd eat something later and she sat up. She hadn't even changed out of her pajamas yet, or taken a shower. She switched on her computer and sat on her desk and started getting dressed She pulled on a long sleeved red, white and green shirt and jeans.

Her computer dinged as it fully turned on and she sat down in her chair. She checked her e-mail. Nothing from any of the countries other than thank-yous for the party and the gifts. Why these were sent to her and not Italy was unclear to her. She deleted everything and walked downstairs.

"I'm going out for pizza!" She yelled as she shoved a five-dollar bill into her pocket. "Don't kill me if I'm home late!"

She walked out and down the street. Kids were throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. She was surprised when a wet snowball hit her in the side of the head. She wiped the stinging cold off her face. Looking around she saw a group of young kids laughing. She laughed and picked up a handful of the cold snow, molding it into something resembling a ball shape. She tossed it at the kids and it hit a boy in the face. The other kids laughed and soon the kid who was hit with the snowball was laughing the hardest.

Sicily moved on and stepped into her pizza shop. She smiled at the smell at baking pizza and ordered a slice. She took it to a spot and started eating. The food stopped her stomach from growling and she looked around. She stood up and walked to the door, accidentally bumping into someone as she walked out.

"Watch where you're going!" The man shouted.

"Back at ya!" Sicily shouted back before storming away. She slowed to a walk a few blocks from Italy and her house. She decided not to mention the man to Italy; he probably wouldn't ever let her out alone again.

Her breath came out in puffs of steam. Her face was cold and she regretted not grabbing a coat or a scarf to keep warm. She walked into the house and started making some hot chocolate.

It was later then she expected it to be, around 2:30, and Italy wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sipped her hot chocolate and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she found a movie playing. She settled on the couch and watched TV until Italy got home.

"Italy, where've you been?" she asked without turning around.

"Italy?"

Sicily turned around and almost dropped her hot chocolate mug. "You!" she said, "I accidentally bumped into you at my pizza shop!"

"You're Sicily?" the man asked, "You don't act much like Italy said you might." He walked over and poked her cheek a few times.

Sicily reached up and smacked him. "Don't touch me," she growled. She settled back on the couch. "Don't bug me until midnight."

The door opened and shut again. The real Italy was home. He set some grocery back on the counter and ran over to where Sicily was sitting and the man was standing. "Romano!" He said, "It's nice to see you again! How was Sicily?"

"I smacked him," Italy said while taking a sip of hot chocolate. "After he poked my cheek."

Romano glared at her. Her eyes were still glued to the TV. Italy stared helplessly between his two aggressive siblings. Sicily refused to move off the couch until dinnertime, and then she ate in silence. Italy tried to make conversation.

"How was your pizza, Sicily?" he asked.

"Same as normal I guess," Sicily said, "It is my shop after all. I go there so often that the taste of my pizza is burned into my brain."

"That was your shop?" Romano asked.

Sicily gave a stiff nod and stabbed a strawberry with her fork.

"That pizza was really good," he said.

"Really?" Sicily asked, the strawberry pausing halfway to her mouth. "I used to work there myself, but I quit so I could manage it from home. And it's going to get easier now that Italy let me get a computer for my room."

"That's Italy for you," Romano said.

Sicily put down her fork and rubbed the charm on her bracelet. _Is this really a good luck bracelet? _She asked herself,_ It seems so._

At midnight she, Italy and Romano were watching TV and counting down to midnight. As the ball dropped and the year changed Sicily flung her arms around Romano and hugged him. He stiffened but ended up hugging her. They all cheered until Sicily collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

_Today wasn't so bad, _she thought as she drifted off, _At least he's not another Italy._

**A/N: This is the third think I've put up today. O.o Weird. Lots of free time. I'm out of ideas no though. Boo.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I thought of this while I was supposed to be falling asleep. Come to think of it, that's how I get most of my ideas…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Sadly…**

**Description: While out shopping, Sicily meets some new people.**

Sicily turned down the fruit isle at the grocery store. It was still cold out and the grocery store was heated so it felt nice walking around. It was late January, and the snow had heaped up in piles almost as tall as her. She dropped a few apples into her basket and moved onto the vegetable isle.

She glanced over all the food and yawned. _It's to early for this, _she thought as she transferred a can of tomato paste from the shelf and into her basket, _I should still be sleeping, like Italy. But there's no food for breakfast and Italy would've sent me out anyway._

She turned the corner and saw a man and a girl standing by the cheeses. She walked as close as she dared so she could hear their conversation without being suspected of anything. She looked at the cheese and strained to her what the man was saying.

"I'm buying this cheese because it tastes better, not because it costs less," he said.

"I'm sure it does, big brother," the girl said. "You always buy it after all."

Sicily let a giggle escape her closed mouth. The man was buying cheese because it cost less? The thought made her break into a round of loud laughter, drawing the attention of the man and the girl. The man glared at her and the girl regarded her with curiosity.

"What is so funny?" the girl asked.

"Nothing," Sicily choked out. "Nothing."

"Then why are you laughing?" The man asked.

Sicily laughed louder, she couldn't help it. "You! You're buying cheese because it's cheaper? Why?"

"Money is very tight," the man snapped, "You can't go wasting it on food you don't need, or want."

His eyes strayed to Sicily's basket. She shifted the basket and the loose apples rolled around. "I'll eat this," she protested, "So will Italy. I'm shopping because Italy let our food supply dwindle to almost nothing. You're Switzerland and Liechtenstein aren't you? Italy sometimes talks about how he wishes he could save money like you do. I tell him to stop making past all the time!"

"Yes," the man said, "I am Switzerland and this is my little sister, Liechtenstein."

"Pleasure," Liechtenstein said, after her brother had finished speaking.

"I'm Sicily," Sicily said, extending her gloved hand for Switzerland to shake.

Switzerland shook it and went back to shopping. Liechtenstein, on the other hand, seemed curious about life outside of the things she did with her older brother.

"Do you get to eat whatever you want?" she asked, looking into Sicily's basket, where the items she planned on buying were stacked randomly.

"If I buy the food," Sicily replied. "I have to go check out, and Switzerland doesn't seem to like me very much. See you around, kay?"

Liechtenstein smiled and nodded. She walked off to Switzerland, who was looking at the expensive cheese with a pale face. Sicily walked up to the check out counter and started placing her items on it to be scanned. She yawned again and noticed Switzerland and Liechtenstein come up to the counter.

_Could this thing go any slower?_ She wondered as that last of her items were scanned. She paid quickly and left with her bags. She got about half way home when she thought of something. _Didn't I have three bags? Dang it! I left one of the grocery bags on the counter! I don't want to walk all the way back there for a stupid bag of groceries. But Italy will kill me for wasting money._

"Excuse me."

The voice of Switzerland made Sicily spin around to fast on the icy sidewalk. She lost her footing and fell. She stood up after gathering up all the food that had spilled out of her bags.

"You left this at the store," he said, handing her the third bag. "I thought it would be wasteful if you had paid for it and didn't end up taking it home to your brother."

"Thanks," Sicily said.

"Any time," Switzerland said, "The least you could do is invite us to your house for breakfast, considering we just saved you money."

The smile froze on Sicily's face. _What's with this guy? _She wondered, _Can't bringing my groceries to me just be a helpful thing to do?_

"Would you like to stop by my house for breakfast?" Sicily asked.

Switzerland nodded and the three of them started walking back to Sicily's house. She pushed open the door, and saw Italy looking through the cupboards.

"I just went out for food," Sicily announced, "And brought home some people with me."

Italy looked at the two guests. "I'll make pancakes," He said, grabbing the bags away from Sicily. "They'll be ready in about ten minutes."

Sicily nodded. "Okay."

Switzerland sat down and Liechtenstein followed Sicily to her room. Sicily turned on her computer and pulled a new pair of jeans out of her closet, since when she fell her butt got all wet. Her computer beeped when she opened up her e-mail. She read through each one carefully, most of it was junk but there were a few from the countries that had come over. England was wondering if she had finished the book he got her yet- which she had- and France was wondering if she and America were dating yet.

"Are you okay?" Liechtenstein asked, "Your face is red."

"I'm fine," Sicily said, "Could you leave my room for a moment? I need to change."

Liechtenstein nodded and left while Sicily changed. When she opened the door again Liechtenstein was staring up at her. She jumped in surprise. "Whoa," Sicily muttered. "That's a bit weird."

"Italy says that pancakes are ready," Liechtenstein said.

"Okay, let's go," Sicily said.

They went downstairs and joined Italy and Switzerland at the table. They ate their pancakes, both Sicily and Liechtenstein stopping to be bothered by their brother about something. Sicily had dripped syrup on her shirt and Liechtenstein's fingers must've gotten sticky when she caught the piece of pancake that fell off her fork.

As Italy saw Switzerland off Sicily pulled Liechtenstein aside.

"We may not be that much alike, but there's one thing that we both have," she whispered, checking over her shoulder that Italy was still talking to Switzerland.

"What's that?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Overprotective older brothers."

**A/N: I learned something while typing this. What? Liechtenstein is hard to spell! Blegh. **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: All this chapter really is, is me trying to get better with romance stories. It probably wont be too good. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not, own Hetalia.**

**Description: Sicily wakes up with a sense of dread in the morning. When she goes downstairs and sees the heart shaped waffles Italy had made for breakfast, the sense of dread grows. It's Valentine's Day, and all Sicily wants to do, is sleep.**

Sicily woke up and a feeling of what she could only describe as horror or dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She had no clue why, and didn't know where to look to figure it out. When she smelled waffles, she decided she better start in the kitchen. But when she got downstairs, and saw that Italy had made the waffles in a heart shape, she knew she should've stayed upstairs and slept.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Italy said happily. "It's the day for love! Are you going to call America?"

"No," Sicily said, cutting her heart waffle in half, "I'm going to stay up in my room. And sleep this horrifying day away." She put half of the heart on her fork and turned it upside down so she didn't have to cut it into smaller pieces. She took a large bite and watched Italy's expression go from one of happiness to one of anger.

"You'll call America," he said, shoving the already dialed phone into her hand. "And I'll go pick out clothes for you."

Sicily tried to swallow the half-chewed bite of waffle before America got on the line, but luck was not with her this morning.

"Hello?" he asked.

The only sound Sicily could make was a grunt as she swallowed the waffle.

"Um… Hello?" America asked again.

"Hi!" Sicily said, as happily as she could into the phone. "Morning America!"

"Hey Sicily, I was about to call you. I was wondering, would you like to go on a real date with me today? I realize that me kissing you while I was drunk, isn't the best way to say that I like you."

Sicily's heartbeat sped up. "Sure America, I'd love to."

"See you at noon then," America said, and he hung up.

Sicily hung up and took another bite of waffle, smaller this time. _Italy, _she thought, _there was no point in doing that. So why am I glad you did?_

Italy walked downstairs with a bunch of pink and red cloth bundled in his arms. He showed Sicily the long sleeved, pink top and the short, ruffled red skirt. Sicily almost choked on her waffle.

"I'm not wearing that," Sicily said, brandishing her fork, with the waffle still on it, at the outfit, "I'll look ridiculous."

"Eat over your plate," Italy ordered, "And you'll look great."

"Sure," Sicily muttered, quickly finishing the rest of that half of the waffle. "I'll believe you when that happens."

She slid off the chair and went upstairs to take a shower. When she went to go get dressed she stared longingly at the t-shirts and jeans hanging in her closet, and then at the clothes Italy had picked out for her that he had laid on her bed. She sighed and pulled on the shirt and skirt. She brushed out her hair and hesitated before going downstairs. Shoes. Italy would definitely want her to wear some sort of heals. Not happening. She pulled on socks and her pair of white tennis shoes.

She ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of Italy. He looked her over and nodded. "You look fine. You have a few hours before America gets here, so feel free do go do something, just don't screw up your outfit."

Sicily resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him and sat on the couch with a book. Soon, all to soon, Sicily heard a knock at the door. She wanted to shrink into the couch and disappear, but Italy opened the door before she had a chance.

She walked over and blushed dark red when she saw what America was holding. A box of chocolate and a bouquet of flowers, not specifically roses, thought there were a few, just flowers. She took them and set it all down on a small end table, after pulling a white daisy from the bouquet and tucking it behind her ear.

Italy waved as they walked off. Sicily stared at the ground, avoiding looking at America. He put an arm around her shoulders as they walked. He seemed happy that she didn't move out of his grasp.

She looked up at him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I thought we could go to a park and just walk around, or something," America said.

Sicily shrugged, "I'm fine with that. As long as we can stop for ice cream."

America smiled. "Definitely."

Sicily looked ahead, trying to see the park from where they walked. She couldn't help but pout when she couldn't see anything but more sidewalk and trees. America laughed at her.

"You look cute like that," he said.

Sicily blushed and opened hr mouth to say something, but shut it again as the park came into view. Little kids were running around and screaming at each other. She vaguely caught something about cooties. She laughed and turned to America.

"Those were the days, huh?" she asked, "Pretending we would never like the other gender, and actually believing it?"

"Not really," America said, stopping so two kids could run between us.

Sicily turned to him, curiosity shining in her eyes. "Why?" she asked.

"Because you couldn't do this."

He bent down and kissed Sicily. She blushed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. When they pulled away they were both blushing.

"Actually," Sicily said, laughing a bit, "You could've done it back then. But you would've gotten in such big trouble."

America laughed. "True. You still up for ice cream?"

Sicily nodded. "I'm always up for ice cream," she said.

"And that's why you're so amazing," America told her. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the nearest ice cream shop. He ordered and they sat down at a table. Sicily licked her ice cream cone, and America started eating his banana split.

The sun was slowly setting, turning the sky a bright pink color. Sicily stared at the sky, finishing her ice cream quickly. America took his time, and by the time he was finished the sky was almost dark.

"We should get going," Sicily said, standing up. "I want to get home soon."

"Okay," America said. He stood up and took her hand.

They walked back to Italy's house and they both stood on the steps. As Sicily reached out to turn the doorknob, America grabbed her wrist.

"Before you go," he said, "Tell me, did you have a good time today."

"Yes," Sicily said, "I did."

America nodded and started walking away. Sicily hugged her arms to herself. She could make out a few stars in the sky, and the temperature was dropping. When America was out of earshot, Sicily said to herself.

"More fun than sleeping all day. That's for sure."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, I thought I needed to update, and since I have only one more idea (But I want to save it for later.) I decided to write this.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. Or any other Anime for that matter… yet.**

**Description: Sicily is bored. That's really it. It's much to hot to be doing anything outside except going to a beach, and there is no way Sicily is going to a beach. So when Japan and Germany turn up in swim trunks and carrying water guns it appears a Water Battle has started. **

"Spin," Sicily muttered as she used her foot to send her chair spinning. "Spin," she muttered again as the chair slowed down. "Spin," for about the sixtieth time in half and hour. And before she fell off her chair- again- from spinning too much she stopped. Nothing was happening and it was too hot to be outside.

Sicily stared out her window, as if England's flying mint bunny would appear out of thin air if she were bored enough. Not that she believed in his stupid imaginary friends, but anything was better than what she was doing now.

She yawned and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and prepared to take a nap when the doorbell rang. Her eyes snapped open and she raced to the top of the stairs. Italy opened the door and Sicily carefully moved to stare around the corner that hid the front door from the end of the stairs. Germany and Japan were standing in the doorway with water guns and in swim trunks.

An uninvited blush crept up Sicily's face at the sight of the shirtless countries. She ducked behind the wall before any of the three countries could see her.

"Hi Germany! Hi Japan!" Italy said.

"Italy, you've been saying that you wanted to have a water fight all Summer," Sicily heard Germany reply to Italy's greeting, "So Japan and I have decided that today would be a good day."

"Yay!" Italy cheered, "I'll go ask Sicily if she wants to join us."

Italy bounded up the stairs, not even noticing that Sicily was standing on the bottom step. She rolled her eyes and climbed the stairs.

"Italy," she said, "I'll join your Water Battle. Just give me a minute to change." She practically slammed her door in excitement. She quickly changed into a light blue, one-piece swimsuit. She pulled a dress-like cover up on over her swimsuit and went downstairs. Italy had changed too and he handed her a full water gun.

"Go!" Italy yelled and all the countries scattered across the yard.

Sicily squeezed between the shed and the house. The Hiding place was good, no one would notice her unless they knew she was there, but it was hard to get out of if someone spotted her. It was also close to the hose, she could grab it if she reached out her arm, which was good because she could fill up her water gun easily, and she could squirt people who were filling up.

Her first victim was Italy. He snuck over and tried to fill up his Water gun. Sicily let loose a stream of water from her water gun into his face and, as quickly as she could, ducked behind a bush. It was rather uncomfortable but Italy obviously didn't see her because he looked around and filled up his gun about halfway when Germany appeared. Italy ran off and Germany looked around for anyone.

Sicily got her water gun ready incase he came to close to her hiding spot. But he passed over her and went to the front of the house.

Italy had left the hose running so Sicily figured she should have some fun. She pulled some water balloons out of her pocket and filled them up to bursting point. She hid her water gun and tip toed around to the front yard where Italy and Germany were having a pretty good-sized water fight between the two of them.

Sicily threw a water balloon and it hit Germany in the back of the head. Instead of hiding she started throwing water balloons as fast as she could. She laughed as she ran away from the two stunned males. She grabbed her water gun and tried to find Japan. She hadn't seen him through out the entire course of the game so far. He walked out of the house casually but Sicily suspected something when she saw him set his phone on the table on the deck.

She squirted him as he came down the steps. He, taken by surprise, fumbled with his water gun as Sicily sprinted past him and into the house. She dug through the cupboards as she looked for a second water gun around the same size as the one she already had. When she found one she filled it up and headed back outside.

"Hey Sicily!" Someone called.

Sicily spun around and pointed her water guns into the person's face. America stared at her with a surprised expression before lifting his water gun and pointing it at her. Sicily could see the change in his expression from surprised to competitive.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Japan called me and told me to invite everyone I could think of. So everyone's coming over to your house for a Water Battle." He said.

Sicily smiled. "Oh, okay." She squirted him in the face and ran off before he could recover from his shock.

She went back to her old hiding place and watched everyone walk past. So many countries she had never seen before. Luckily their yard was big and everyone borough their own water guns. And those who didn't have water guns had water balloons or buckets.

Alliances quickly formed. Sicily had been roped into an alliance with Liechtenstein, Hungary, Belarus, Belgium, Ukraine, and Seychelles. They were a big group but still able to hit other teams easily. Their team quickly found out that Sicily and Liechtenstein could be sent in as spies, easily breaching the other team's "head quarters". Ukraine was a great distraction, and Hungary, Belarus, and Seychelles normally carried out attacks.

It was fun to watch the other team's faces when they were ambushed by a bunch of girls.

Sicily's luck ran out when England grabbed her arm, surprising her and making her drop one of her water guns. She saw Liechtenstein maneuvering back to the "headquarters" just like Hungary had told them to in event of a capture. England sprayed her in the face and she used her free arm to wipe the water out of her eyes.

"I'll get you all!" Sicily yelled, drawing as much attention to herself as possible. "No one will escape me!"

She sprayed England, who let her go, but then she accidentally ran into Prussia. She got knocked onto her rear and she lost her grip on her second water gun. Prussia smirked and dumped a bucket of water on her head. She wiped the water out of her eyes and saw him getting squirted and pelted by water balloons that came from her team.

She grabbed her water guns and ran off. She grabbed the hose and ran back over to Prussia. She ended up spraying Austria on the way over. Hungary had pointed him out earlier and said that we should try and get him most out of everyone. He didn't look too happy about getting sprayed with a hose.

"This is awesome!" She heard America yell.

She sprayed the area where he was hiding with the hose and he ran out. She kept the hose on him until he ducked behind a fort made out of plastic buckets and sand toys. Everyone was drawn into the fight and soon everyone was completely drenched.

Sicily was drying off with a towel and sitting in the wet grass- not very smart, but it was better than being crammed into the house with a bunch of other people.

Hungary walked over to her and sat down. The female country had a frying pan with her now instead of a water gun.

"Did you see Austria's face when you sprayed him with the hose?" she asked. "Priceless."

"Almost as priceless as when you hit Prussia in the face with a water balloon," Sicily told her.

They both burst out laughing and soon calmed down.

"This was so much more fun that spinning in a chair," Sicily said, lying down on her towel.

"I was going to have to clean unless something came up," Hungary said, lying down next to her. "I'd so much rather be doing this than cleaning."

Sicily nodded in agreement. She decided to do this more often. It was fun and a good way to make friends. Especially if those friends seemed dangerous and carried a frying pan.

**A/N: Yay! I think this has been my favorite on to write so far. But the ending was hard. I could probably have done better but I was lazy.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I have nothing to say really… I was reading something about video games when this came to me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

**Description: Sicily gets woken up with a call from America. He's really excited about something, and Sicily has a very bad feeling about what's going to happen during the day.**

Sicily pulled her pillow over her head when her phone went off. It muffled the sound, but didn't get rid of it. She hadn't thought it would, but it never hurt to try. She knew the ring tone was America's. He had set it for her the last time they were together. That way she could never "accidentally" ignore one of his calls because she thought it was someone else.

She opened the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"That took you a long time to pick up!" America said, "But you've picked up and that's all that matters! There's a video game contest and the grand prize is a new video game system! The only catch is that you need a team of two or more and no one else will do it with me! You'll do it with me, wont you Sicily?"

"What time is it?" Sicily asked groggily into the phone. "Cause it better be a heck of a lot later than it feels like to me."

"I dunno," America said, "six? Maybe six thirty at the latest? But you'll do it right? Because I already signed us up!"

Sicily's face dropped into her pillow. She groaned into the fabric. Her hand with the phone in it was draped over the side of her bed, almost reaching the floor. Six o'clock? That was way to early! At least it seemed like it was. That's what she got for staying up late to read the book she was currently working her way through.

She raised the phone back to her ear. "I guess," she told him, "What game are we playing?"

"Guitar Hero," he said, "Do you know how to play?"

Sicily racked her brain for her limited knowledge of video games. She remembered being over at America's house once when he had tried to teach her a game with a fake guitar with five colorful buttons that she had to press when the same colors slid down the screen. She hadn't done to well.

"I think so," Sicily mumbled, "When and where do I have to be for this thing?"

"I'll pick you up in an hour!" America said excitedly. And then he hung up.

Sicily groaned and got up. She showered and got dressed. Italy was still sleeping so Sicily scribbled a note explaining where she was. She taped it to the cupboard, where Italy was bound to see it, and walked out to wait for America on the front lawn. It was getting cooler since it was about the end of September now.

Soon America pulled up and Sicily got in his car. He was going on and on about how they were going to win the competition hands down. Sicily wasn't so sure. She hadn't touched that video game in so long, and she would probably do even worse than before. If that was even possible.

"Are you okay?" America asked, shaking Sicily out of her thoughts. He was looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Watch the road!" she screamed as America almost drove into a mailbox.

He jerked the wheel and Sicily's hand went to the bracelet around her wrist. She hadn't been giving the silver charm bracelet too much thought. She had always worn it since Christmas. But now that America was with her she was overly conscious of it. They were dating, so it wouldn't be weird if he saw it, but still.

"And, yes, I'm fine," she added once America's eyes were back on the road. "Just a bit nervous."

"Me too," America said, "There are going to be so many people there. What if I do horrible? People will have it on tape."

"That made me feel a lot better," Sicily said sarcastically. "Thank you so very much."

America laughed. Sicily smiled. She knew America would say that she didn't stink at video games if she actually voiced her worries, he was her boyfriend, and what was he supposed to do? But she knew that they stood no chance if she didn't do well in the competition.

They got to the place where the competition was being held and America parked the car. Sicily lagged behind as America ran to get to the building. She kept imagining what would happen she they didn't win. America would be crushed. His girlfriend can't even play a simple game of Guitar Hero.

"No," Sicily muttered, rubbing the silver heart charm on the bracelet. "I'm going to be fine. Just because I completely failed the first time, doesn't mean that I'm going to fail this time. Does it?"

"Hurry up!" America called, "It's about to start!"

"Coming!" Sicily yelled, breaking into a jog.

It seemed like a long wait until their turn. All the other teams seemed to have a person like her, nervous and who didn't do to well. Each person got to pick which level they wanted to do, so one was normally on expert, and one was on beginner. You got more points the higher level you played on.

When she and America got onstage he set his level for expert. Sicily's pointer blinked by beginner for a few seconds before she switched to expert too. America gave her a surprised look before turning to face the screen.

_Oh Holy Rome, _Sicily thought as the colors started sliding down the screen, _I am going to fail so badly!_

Ignoring her thoughts, she started to play. She wasn't doing to badly at the beginning, and got better as the game progressed. Soon neither she nor America were missing a note. Sicily let out a laugh and America smiled at her. They played until the end of the song and the crowd irrupted into cheers.

Sicily hugged America and laughed. America ruffled her hair, which made her stop laughing and glare at him. And that made America start laughing. They climbed down the stairs and left to get food.

"You were amazing!" America told her as he handed her the pop she had ordered, "I thought you were going to stay on beginner but then you still did well on expert! We'll win for sure! Cheers!"

He nudged her pop as she lifted it for a drink, almost making her drop it. She gripped it tighter and took a sip. She set her drink down and looked at the scoreboard that one of the volunteers was setting up. Everyone had finished playing and they were starting from last place and going up. Every time America's name and hers wasn't on the board.

"First!" America yelled. "Look! We got first! Woohoo!"

Sicily laughed at America jumping up and down and yelling that they won. He suddenly stopped and kissed her, much to her surprise. HE pulled back and started running to the stage.

"Whoa," was all Sicily could mutter as she watched America getting his new gaming system.

He walked over and set the box on the table.

"I'm going to get Guitar Hero for this," he told Sicily, "And you're coming over to play it. Every day! We'll be the best Guitar Hero partners ever."

"Sure," Sicily said, "When I'm not playing _against _you."

She laughed at the shocked look on America's face. "Kidding."

**A/N: I actually really stink at Guitar Hero. Well, I haven't played it since I was, like, 8. But I probably would still stink. My friend tried to teach me and I failed so hard that I just sat and watched him play after my song was over. . **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I wanted to write more with Hungary so you get this. Enjoy? ALSO! This is the tenth one-shot for this! YAY! I know I have more chapters than that, but this is the tenth _idea_. So, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia *Sigh***

**Description: Sicily's just standing in her front yard because the weather is cooling down. And because Italy kicked her out of the house. But luckily a friend of hers runs up. The day is about to get a lot more exciting.**

Sicily stood in the middle of the driveway, being bored. Her hands were jammed into the pockets on her gray sweatshirt. She thought it actually might be Italy's, since it was slightly to big for her, but it was his fault for hanging it up in her closet. Who really cared about whose sweatshirt it was anyway? She was just trying to stay warm in the autumn weather.

Someone came running down the sidewalk. Sicily stared blankly at the person until she could make out some distinguishing features. What really gave it away was the frying pan. It was Hungary. A friend Sicily had met during a Water Battle at her house a few weeks ago.

"Hey Hungary," Sicily said.

Hungary said nothing. She just grabbed Sicily's wrist and started pulling her away. Sicily was quite used to getting pulled along places, but this time it felt like her arm was going to get ripped out of its socket. Sicily sped up her pace so she could stop some of the strain on her arm.

"What's going on?" she asked, "I really don't want to get caught up in to much today."

Hungary just stared ahead. No one was out today, so they ran no risk of getting stuck in between people. Even if they had, Sicily had a suspicion that Hungary would have found a way through.

Hungary stopped in front of a building. Sicily had never seen it before, and she would probably never come back. She couldn't even remember how to get to her house from here. Nothing looked familiar to her.

"Duck," Hungary said urgently, and she pulled Sicily over to a bush, where they crouched down. "Stay quiet. Don't give us away."

Sicily nodded and stared through the leaves. Two men were walking up the street, from the same direction they had come. She knew both of them. The one with brown hair was Austria and the one with white hair and red eyes was Prussia.

Prussia laughed. "I told you they wouldn't show up! Hungary probably couldn't get a partner!"

Austria sighed. "She will be here. I only agreed to come because I need to get her back for setting Sicily on me with the hose. And she probably wants to shoot something."

"What?" Sicily muttered, extremely confused. "Shoot something?"

"Paintball," Hungary said. "And you get to be my partner."

"Why are we hiding then?" Sicily asked.

Hungary stood up. Sicily stayed on the ground. Austria scoffed. Prussia laughed. Hungary jerked Sicily up. Austria gasped and Prussia laughed harder.

"I told you she'd show up!" Prussia said. "They were hiding behind a bush!"

"We'll beat you," Hungary snapped, "Don't get so cocky, Prussia. I'd choose Sicily over you any day. She was the best person on my team during the Water Battle. She did get Austria with the hose after all."

"Good to know," Sicily said, "Can we start now? Italy doesn't know I'm here."

Hungary pulled her inside. They changed into the gear, Sicily and Hungary in green and Austria and Prussia in red. They also had corresponding paintballs. Apparently the team who had the most area on the other team colored their color won. However that worked. Sicily wasn't really sure.

"Go," Hungary said, shooting Austria in the chest.

She and Sicily ran off before either of the other countries could shoot them. They split up and she almost immediately heard shooting and swearing. Sicily rolled her eyes and kept moving. A paintball whizzed by her and she shot at the area it had come from. She heard a splat and Prussia's odd laugh. She stood up and fired a few more times, she was hit a few times too.

"Stop, stop!" Prussia said, "Want to help me play a prank on Austria and Hungary? It will be fun!"

"Why not," Sicily said, "I'm in the mood for a good prank."

She and Prussia started walking to where Austria and Hungary were hiding and firing at each other. They gradually stopped firing and turned to stare at Sicily and Prussia. Sicily raised her gun and Prussia did the same.

"What are you doing?" Austria yelled at Prussia.

"You're just standing there," Hungary yelled at Sicily, "And Prussia is right next to you."

"And you're not shooting them?" Hungary and Austria yelled at the same time.

Sicily shrugged, "What can I say? I was bored and Prussia proposed a prank. I had to go along."

Sicily started firing at Hungary, who was so surprised it took her a moment to star firing back. Soon it was everyone for themselves, and no one appeared to be winning. Sicily ducked behind one of the structures and watched the other three countries battle it out. She couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Where did Sicily go?" Hungary asked at one point, "Wasn't she here a moment ago?"

"I was to busy shooting at you, I didn't notice," Austria said, looking around.

A timer went off, signaling the end of the round. It didn't matter where she had gone. She was pretty sure she won, all the other countries were looking around in paint-splattered clothes. Sicily walked over and laughed.

"Best day ever!" She yelled, waving her pain gun in the air. "I won!"

You little cheater!" Hungary yelled, a smile crossing her face. She pulled off her goggles and tried to wipe some paint off her cheek. "How dare you abandon me out here! I could have died! Or been captured!"

"And I'm sure that would have been horrible," Sicily said sarcastically, taking off her goggles as well. "And besides, we technically won together. Because I hardly have any red on me at all, and both Austria and Prussia are covered in red _and _green."

Austria and Prussia looked down at their clothes. It was true. Hungary and Sicily had won.

The four countries changed and left. Sicily and Hungary walked down the same way they had come. Sicily tried, with no avail, to get some green paint out of her hair. Hungary was getting red pain to come off her cheek in little flakes.

"Thanks for coming today," Hungary said.

"No problem," Sicily replied. "I didn't really have a choice unless I wanted to loose an arm though."

Hungary laughed. "Is Italy going to kill you when we get back?"

"Nah," Sicily said, shaking her head, "He'll just be glad I did something today. Besides, he probably never noticed I went missing. He was painting when you dragged me away."

**A/N: I really wasn't sure what I was doing with that… OH WELL!**


End file.
